Sea Green
by lyannaM7
Summary: From the very moment he sees her, he likes her. He doesn't think he's getting kissed anytime soon. It agravates him how much he likes her. He can't help how he feels. He has to tell her sometime. He finally tells her and she goes missing. Now, someone else has his eye on her, too.
1. Chapter 1

Sea Green

 **Disclaimer: This is not a Percabeth-friendly fanfiction.**

Chapter One

From the moment he sees her, all roughed up from killing the minotaur, he likes her. He likes her long windswept black hair, pale skin, and full red lips. She's scrawney, but that's nothing a few months of training won't fix. Right now, she's with Brain Boy, so there won't be time for flirting.

"Well," Clarence La Rue shouts, "a newbie!"

Brain Boy stiffens and She immediately goes into red alert mode. Clarence smirks at Brain Boy.

"So, you ready for Friday? Hope you're ready to get crushed."

"Go to the crows," Brain Boy snarls in Ancient Greek. "We'll crush you."

"We'll see," promises Clarence. He turns to the new girl. "Who are you supposed to be?"

She glares at him as if sizing him up for a fight. "Perci Jackson. Who are you?"

"Clarence La Rue," he says proudly. "Son of Ares. Scared?"

"No." Perci smirks. "That explains the bad smell."

Clarence doesn't know what to say, so he laughs. His two brothers who are with him laugh, too. Perci scowls.

Clarence stops laughing.

"I like this one," he says. "Got spunk."

"Get out of here, Clarence," Brain Boy snaps. "Go dunk someone's head in the toilet or something."

Clarence is overjoyed to have an excuse. "Good idea, Brain Boy. C'mon."

He grabs Andrew Chase by the back of his neck and drags the punk to the bathrooms. Perci follows closely behind, protesting the whole way. When they reach the bathrooms, Clarence isn't expecting the plumbing to get a mind of its own. He isn't expecting to be blasted out of the bathroom. When both those things happen, Clarence knows there's only one person responsible.

He glares at Perci Jackson. "You're dead, Jackson. Totally dead."

Perci smiles sweetly.

"Do you want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarence?" She says. "Close your mouth,"

* * *

Over the next week, the son of Ares pays close attention to this new girl. He doesn't like how fascinated he is with her. He doesn't like how his siblings tease him. He shuts them up every time, but it still irks him.

Friday, Perci breaks Clarence's spear. Only a few seconds later, She's claimed by Poseidon. For the entire next week, Clarence avoids her. He knows he's not being fair, but he doesn't want to talk to her. For some reason, He's intimidated by her. Maybe it's her big, scary daddy. Maybe he-Clarence-is scared for her. After all, She's not supposed to be born….

No, he's not scared for Perci or of Perci. He's just being smart and keeping his distance from a ticking bomb

Perci gets a quest.

She takes Andrew and Grover the satyr.

For some reason, this makes Clarence jealous. As a way of saying goodbye to Brain Boy, he shoves the son of Athena's head down a toilet.

* * *

Perci comes back victorious.

Of course she did.

She beat Ares in combat, and because his dad is humiliated, Clarence has to hate her, too. But, it's half-hearted. Perci is pretty, sassy, and already a good warrior. For the rest of the summer, Clarence and Perci are rivals. They fight each other in capture the flag,sneer at each other from across the camp, and even get into a fist fight one time after breakfast.

Then Perci gets bit by that scorpion. Lucy, traitorous bitch, almost killed Perci Jackson. That pisses off Clarence like no other. He wants to go find Lucy and kick her ass. Instead he goes and visits Perci regularly in the hospital wing. She's unconcious every time. Then, it's the last day of the summer, and Clarence hears that Perci is packing to go home for the school year.

He runs to her cabin, but stops before going in, not wanting her to think he cares that she's leaving. She turns in surprise when he walks through the door.

"I thought you'd like to show off for the rest of the year, Punk."

She laughs. "Nah. I'm going to stay with my mom. First time in awhile without Smelly Gabe there."

"Asshole stepdad?" Clarence guesses.

"Yep. He's gone now."

"Lucky you," Clarence grumbles. "My asshole stepdad refuses to leave. That's why I'm here all year."

"That's rough."

There's a long, awkward pause while both of them try to figure out what to say.

Finally, Clarence settles with: "Good luck out there, Perci."

"Thanks," Perci says. She sounds sincere enough, but Clarence doubts he's getting kissed any time soon. "See you next summer, Clarence."


	2. Chapter 2

Sea Green

Chapter Two

It takes another year for Perci to come back to Camp Half-Blood. During that year, Clarence thinks about her alot. He even iris messages her a few times. He finds it amusing that she's the only one in her grade with acne. He doesn't say this, especially not after accidentally iris messaging her while she's changing her pad. Clarence stops iris messaging her when Thaddeus's Tree is poisoned. He's too busy fighting off monsters.

When Perci does come back, it's a relief. Clarence is exhausted. He needs some good news.

Perci gets a half-brother. A cyclops named Tyson. Because Tantalus laughs, everyone else has to. Clarence doesn't laugh. Neither do Perci's closest friends. Silence is the best way to protest Tantalus's assholishness. It says they do not condone.

The first chariot race ends in disaster. Clarence wins, but those stupid birds get Perci in trouble with Tantalus. It's so unfair, Perci tells him to go chase a donut. (Clarence thinks that the gods must hate him, because the only reason he wanted to win was to impress Perci. Not that he'd ever admit outloud.)

During the fire that night, Clarence gets a quest. It's all thanks to Perci, so of course he plans on asking her to go with him in the morning. That night, he wakes up to Perci screaming in terror. He grabs his spear ands runs out of his cabin toward the beach. He finds Perci alone. Brain Boy and Tyson get there only seconds after he does.

She tells them about her conversation with Hermes.

"You need to go," Clarence tells her. "You can't refuse a quest from a god."

When Tyson offers to go with her, and Brain Boy protests, Clarence gets annoyed.

"Listen, you all know I can't come with you," he says. "But three is a sacred number, and you're gonna need all the help you can get. You three go on ahead and I'll catch up with you."

Brain Boy's eyes narrow suspiciously. "Sure you will."

Perci prays to her father and three hippocampus appear. Before she leaves, Clarence grabs her hand.

"Don't do anything stupid, Jackson."

"Who me?"

Clarence feels the urge all of the sudden to kiss her hand. Instead, he lets go of it. "Just don't kill yourself."

* * *

Clarence owes Perci his life after the quest is over. He also hates his dad.

Clarence feels bad for Perci when Tyson leaves. A much as his siblings annoy him, he can't imagine being in his cabin all alone. One day, he finds her sitting alone at the beach.

He sits down next to her. For a long time, neither of them say anything.

"So," Clarence finally starts, "Brain Boy says you saved his ass on Circe's Island."

Perci snorts. "Yep. He owes me big time."

He can't think of anything else to say, so they fall silent again. Then Perci mentions how great it is to have Chiron back, and Clarence is glad to have something in common with her. They talk for a few hours until dinner. Most girls don't like it when Clarence makes inappropriate jokes, but Perci thinks it's hilarious. He likes her even more for that.

* * *

That night, Zeus's son, Thaddeus, comes back to life.

Clarence thinks to himself that shit just got real.


	3. Chapter 3

Sea Green

Chapter Three

Clarence visits Perci on her birthday. It was an impulse decision.

Seeing as how Brain Boy is going to school in Manhatten, Clarence thought he'd be there. Luckily, the son of Ares is the only one to show up. It's a small party. They eat blue cake, play cheesy games like charades and candyland (after getting stuck the gumdrop forest five times, he's all for burning that board game.) It's good to see Perci laughing and being a normal girl. It occurs to Clarence that she's insanely beautiful when she's like this. Not that she isn't anyway….

"Hey," she says, breaking his train of thought. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm cool. I just got this….umm….assignment from Chiron in a few days."

"A quest?" Perci guesses.

Clarences scratches the back of his neck. "Yeah. Top secret. I'm not allowed to tell anyone what it is."

"So it must be pretty important then."

"Yeah." Clarence decides to change the subject. He pulls a small box out of his pocket and hands it to her. "Here. I made this for you."

She opens it and bursts into a huge smile. She holds up the small marble pegasus and looks at Clarence in awe. "This is amazing. You made this?"

He shrugs, trying to ignore the burning sensation on his face. "Yeah. Took me forever to get it right. One of the satyrs had to help me with the wings."

Perci laughs and kisses his cheek. "Thank you, Clarence. I love it."

* * *

Clarence goes into the Labyrinth three days later. He's supposed to scout it out and figure out how Lucy is going to use it. She's planning a huge invasion of Camp Half-Blood, and Clarence needs to figure out how she plans on doing that with the Labyrinth. The maze is twisted and evil. Clarence gets hopelessly lost, and before long, he's lost track of how long he's been down there. The things he sees and the monsters he fights almost drive him mad. Almost. A pair of sea green eyes burn in the back of his mind, keeping him sane.

* * *

Poseidon worries for his daughter, Perci. Not only is she his first child in almost seventy years, she's his first daughter in almost two centuries. His demigod daughters are always beautiful, and Perci is no exception even though she is only fourteen years old. Beautiful demigods often have tragic endings. Perci was also born from a broken oath. Thus, it's natural for Poseidon to worry.

He speaks to her briefly after she rescues Artemis. The sea god can see in his daughter's eyes the promise of a great hero. With that, he sees the promise of heartbreak and misery. None of his daughters have had a happy ending. He's distracted by some minor demigods throwing around the Ophiotaurus. Later, he sees Perci dancing with Athena's boy, and Poseidon thinks to himself that maybe she could avoid tragedy if she joined Artemis's hunters.

* * *

Andrew supposes that it's natural for him to feel threatened by Clarence's very presence. Their parents are rivals. Clarence has been Andrew's rival for years. On top of that, the son of Ares towers over most of the guys at camp - including Andrew. Clarence is built like a tank, with huge muscles and a resting scowl that would scare away any group of street thugs. Andrew has muscles, sure, but he's more leanly built. He also has a higher IQ than most kids his age, and he's a well-respected leader at camp. Andrew and Clarence are complete opposites, and they hate each other. So, yes, it's natural for Andrew to feel threatened when he's around Clarence. However, after the son of Ares comes back from the labyrinth, the two of them decide to set aside their differences and figure it out.

On a completely unrelated subject, Andrew was taking Perci to the movies today. He's in a good mood. He's never actually been on a date before, and it's going to be great to spend time with Perci without monsters at their heels. He's on his way to pick her up when she runs right into him. He grabs her arms to keep her from falling.

"Hey, you're early," he laughs. "Watch where you're going, Seaweed Brain."

Then another boy runs up to them. "Perci, wait up!"

Andrew's good mood melts. He stares at this newcomer before noticing the black smoke and the fire alarms. He frowns at Perci. "What did you do this time? And who is this?"

"Oh, Andrew - Richard. Richard - Andrew," Perci pants. "Um, he's a friend. I guess."

"Hi," Richard says. Then he turns back to Perci, as if Andrew doesn't exist. "You are in so much trouble. And you still owe me an explanation!"

Police sirens wail on FDR Drive.

"Perci," Andrew says coldly. "We should go."

"I want to know more about half-bloods," Richard insists. "And monsters. And this stuff about the gods." He whips out a permanent marker and has the nerve to write his number on her hand. "You're going to call me and explain, okay? You owe me that. Now get going."

"But-"

"I'll make up some story," Richard says. "I'll tell them it wasn't your fault. Just go!"

After the mortal takes off, Andrew stares at Perci for a second, infuriated, then turns and takes off.

"Hey," Perci jogs after him. "There were these two empousai. They were cheerleaders, and they said the camp was about to burn-"

"You told a mortal boy about half-bloods?"

"He can see through the mist. He saw the monsters even before I did."

"So you told him the truth."

"He recognized me from Hoover Dam, so-"

"You've met him before?" The thought makes Andrew angrier.

"Um, last winter. But I barely know him."

"He's kind of cute."

"I - I never thought about it. I didn't know you were into guys."

Andrew doesn't even respond to that because, firstly, he knows she knows he's into girls; and second, it amazes him that she could be that dense.

* * *

Clarence looks up from sharpening his sword as Andrew storms over. The son of Ares smirks. "Short movie."

"Shut up," Andrew snaps. "We didn't even get to go. Some monsters attacked her school, and now the police are after her-"

"Is she okay?" Clarence asks.

"Yes. And some random mortal guy gave her his number." Andrew complains.

"Dude," Clarence rolls his eyes and stands up. "Quit acting like a jealous girl. We got shit to do."

* * *

As luck has it, there's an entrance to the Labyrinth right in the heart of Camp Half-Blood. Clarence refuses to back in there. Andrew leads the quest to find Daedelus, taking Perci, Grover, and Tyson with him. Clarence isn't jealous that he's not going with them. He's just worried about Perci not ever getting out.

As the group prepares to leave, Clarence walks up to Perci and says, "Good luck down there, punk."

Perci touches his arm. "Thanks, Clarence. We'll be fine."

Andrew is completely stone faced as he shakes Clarence's hand. Clarence nods to Tyson and Grover. Then he steps back and watches them disappear into the Labyrinth.

* * *

Andrew comes back without Perci. Clarence is so pissed he punches the son of Athena in the face, breaking his nose. They wait for two weeks before Chiron announces that she's dead. Clarence argues. He wants to go in after her, but Chiron doesn't budge.

Andrew is given the honor of burning Perci's shroud, which Clarence thinks is bullshit because Andrew is the one who left her in the first place.

"She was probably the bravest friend I've ever had," Andrew manages to say through his tears. "She…" His face turns blood red. "She's right there!"

Everyone's head turned. There are lots of shouts of joy, a few curses from Clarence's siblings. All Clarence can do is stare at her. She's wearing this white silk dress with gold roses embroidered on the hem, her hair is braided down one shoulder, and she's glowing with health - literally. There's a subtle white halo around her face. She's so beautiful, Clarence momentarily forgets how to breathe.

* * *

She's so beautiful, Andrew momentarily forgets how to breathe. Then he gets angry. Then relieved. Then angry all over again. It's not fair that Perci can almost die in a volcanic eruption, disappear for two weeks, then come back looking flawlessly gorgeous. To make things worse, she suggests using her mortal "friend" Richard to guide them through the Labyrinth.

Andrew's jaw drops. "Perci, that's crazy!"

He hopes Chiron will agree with him, the centaur seems to think that this is a good idea.

"But this my quest!" Andrew protests. "I need to lead it."

Chiron looked uncomfortable. "My boy, it is your quest. But you need help."

"And this is supposed to help? Please! It's wrong! It's cowardly! It's-"

"Hard to admit we need a mortal's help." Perci says. "But it's true."

Andrew glares at her. She stands there looking beautiful, and being right, and looking to a mortal for help when she should be looking to him. It's not fair and it hurts a lot more than he wants to admit. "You are the single most annoying person I have ever met!"

He gets up and storms out. Logically, he knows he's not being fair to her. She almost died saving him, and now she's making sure that he'll succeed on his quest. Besides, she's also probably worried about Grover and Tyson. But Andrew is too angry and heartsick to think logically. It agitates him how much he likes her, and all he can think about is how amazing Richard must be for Perci to want his help.

* * *

Clarence expects to find Perci at the beach where she usually is, but instead she's in her cabin stuffing her backpack with things she'll need for her quest. That is just like her: to get ready to go back into hell when she just got out. She's also still wearing her dress, which surprises him. She's never struck him as a dress kind of girl. He's also wondering where she got it and where she's been for the last two weeks.

"Pretty dress," he says, getting her attention.

She turns around and tries to smile, but it's obvious she's been crying. "Yeah, I guess. Thanks."

Clarence scowls. He's never seen her cry. It bothers him more than it should.

"Hey," he says gently. "What's wrong."

"Nothing," she says.

Clarence raises an eyebrow. Why did girls always say that?

"It's Andrew," Perci says. "He's pissed off because we need my friend, Richard's help navigating the Labyrinth. It's not like….. I don't get why he…." she trails off then mutters to herself, "I should've just stayed with Calypso."

"Who?" Clarence says, immediately jealous.

Perci shakes her head like it doesn't matter. "He's the one who rescued me."

"Oh." Clarence supposes that if this Calypso guy saved Perci's life, he can't be all bad. "He gave you that dress?"

"Yeah." Perci nods absently.

"Hey, listen," Clarence steps closer to her. He can smell the cinnamon and fresh sea air, and he wonders if she got some kind of new perfume. "Andrew can be a shithead sometimes, but I think right now he's under more pressure than usual. If he has to face Lucy on the battlefield, I don't think he's gonna be able to do it."

Percy sniffs and nods. Then she wraps her arms around his waist and hugs him. He stands there, stunned, for a second before wrapping his arms around her. Without thinking about it, he kisses the top of her head.

* * *

Andrew hates Richard. He hates that Richard is actually good looking. He hates that Richard has a good sense of humor. He hates that Richard is brave, smart, and unfortunately a nice guy. Andrew hates that Richard actually is competent and saves their lives a million times. He hates the way Perci looks at Richard. He hates how Richard flirts with her and makes her blush. Meanwhile, Perci is clueless and probably thinks the insufferable mortal is 'just being nice.'

Then Lucy becomes Kronos. In the moments after, nothing matters. All Andrew can see in his mind is Lucy finding him in that alley, taking care of him, being there for him. All he can hear is Lucy pleading with him to run away with her. "Kronos is going to use me like a stepping stone. Please, Andy. Run away with me. It'll be like the old days."

And lose a loved one to worse than death. The prophecy came true. And it was all Andrew's fault. He lashes out at Perci and Richard. Especially Richard. Andrew tackles him and begins to repeatedly punch him in the face. Perci is the one who makes Andrew stop, dragging him off of Richard and pinning him to the wall.

"ANDREW, STOP IT!" she shouts. "I don't know what you're problem is with Richard, but we have bigger problems right now!"

"She's right," Nicole said. "Monsters are going to be after us. We need to keep moving."

* * *

Richard leads the group to their friends, Tyson and Grover. The meeting with the god Pan unsettles him. Later, when Perci asks him why, he reluctantly tells her the truth. He thinks she'll be angry or disgusted by him, but she's just surprised to find out he has rich parents. Other kids from wealthy families she's met aren't as nice him. She says it, he doesn't.

Andrew snorts in derision, but Richard ignores him. Fuck that guy. He's an asshole.

"Hey, we should hang out sometime," says Richard. "Do you still have my number?"

"Yeah, I kinda memorized it," says Perci, with a shrug.

Richard doesn't acknowledge Andrew's nostrils flaring like he's about to start breathing fire.

"Yeah? Cool. Feel free to call me if you ever need a break or - anything."

"I'd like that."

"Awesome. See you around, Hero. Go kill some monsters for me."

* * *

Too many campers die in the Battle of the Labyrinth, as they decide to call it. But Clarence knows more are going to die in the war that's coming. After the funeral pyres have burned out, and most of the campers have started getting ready for bed, Clarence heads toward the beach, where he knows he'll find Percy. Unfortunately, Andrew is there, too. This irritates Clarence in a way he can't describe. But he goes and sits down next to Perci anyway.

After a long silence, Clarence finally says, "We're alive."

"Maybe not for much longer," Andrew says, sullenly. "You hear about Lucy?"

Clarence slowly exhales. "Who hasn't?"

"It's going to be okay," Perci says. "We'll fight together. We'll figure it out together. That's what friends are for."

* * *

Andrew avoids Perci for the rest of the summer. It hurts too much to be around her. But it also hurts being away from her. Sometimes he notices her looking at him expectantly from a distance. Other times he sees her with Clarence, either training or talking. Sometimes Clarence makes her laugh. This makes Andrew insanely jealous. It's then that he realizes he's in love with Perci. This realization terrifies him.

* * *

Clarence figures out that he is love with Perci towards the end of the summer. It hits him when she goes home for the summer. He sits in front of his cabin sharpening his sword and thinking about how complicated everything has gotten. Then he notices Andrew Fucking Chase walking towards the Athena cabin. It's obvious the son of Athena just got done seeing Perci off.

For a split second, they lock eyes. Then Clarences stands up and walks toward his rival.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for taking so long to update. I'm college. I think that's self-explanatory. Let me know if this chapter is worth the wait! Something I want you to keep in mind while reading this story is that Fem!Percy is insanely gorgeous. And if you think the love box I just introduced is complicated, wait until I introduce Male!Reyna.


	4. Chapter 4

Sea Green

Chapter Four

Realistically, Richard knows he has no chance with Perci. She is way too beautiful and powerful to ever go for a mortal like him. But that doesn't stop him from from flirting with her anyway. Today, they're taking a ride in her stepdad's car on the beach. He glances at her and she looks stunning. Her lush black hair is pulled into a ponytail, and she's wearing beach shorts, a bikini top and a white blouse. Her sea green eyes are sparkling like the ocean behind her.

For the last year, they'd been hanging out quite a bit. Richard knows that she needs stability and normalcy. She needs an escape from all those monsters using her like a personal punching bag. Richard is more than happy to provide her with what she needs and more. He'll be her friend, brother, shoulder to cry on….boyfriend. He'll be her boyfriend if she wants him to be.

He wants to tell her that. But then she has to leave on a deadly mission, and he loses his chance. So, instead he gives her a kiss for good luck and watches as she flies away. He wonders if he'll ever see her again. He shakes his head. Of course he'll see her again. She's Perci Jackson.

* * *

Andrew is desperate to see Perci as soon as he hears the conch shell blow. He sprints up the hill and gets there before anyone else. He sees her and his heart does a tap dance in his chest. Then he notices her beat down expression and that Beckendorf isn't there. The other campers arrive and Silena pushes her way through the crowd.

"Where's Charlie?" she demands.

Then it hits them that Beckendorf is dead and Silena starts to sob. After a long sullen silence, Clarence steps up and wraps his arm around her. He's dressed in his blood red armor and a red bandana is tied around his head. He looks bloodthirsty enough, but he speaks gently to Silena. "Come on, girl. Let's get you some hot cocoa."

He leads her away, and Andrew thinks for the thousandth time that they make the oddest of friends. But ever since Silena had given Clarence girl advise at the end of last summer, he'd decided that he was her personal bodyguard

* * *

Clarence is pissed off all day, goes to bed pissed off, and wakes up still in a sour mood. All the drama with the chariot has reached boiling point. The Ares and Apollo cabin get into a fight in the late morning, causing them to fail morning clean-ups. Clarence grumbles curse words to himself as he paces around. He snaps and snarls at everyone who makes eye contact with him.

Suddenly, he thinks about Perci. It occurs to him that she's probably feeling guilty and upset about Beckendorf. Clarence decides to go look for her. He finds her arguing with Andrew Fucking Chase. The son of Athena can disagree, but Clarence is not stupid. He knows that Perci and Andrew are arguing about Richard. Apparently, the mortal has been having dreams about Kronos and the destruction of Olympus. Perci thinks that he might be onto something, but Andrew throws a fit, calling her a coward and telling her that she should go on vacation with Richard if he's so great.

Andrew storms off toward the strawberry fields, giving Clarence an idea (yes, he gets those occasionally.) The son of Ares heads toward the Demeter cabin. He pays someone to grow him a rose because, according to Silena, girls like roses. Time to find out if Perci is like other girls. He's nervous because last night after Beckendorf's funeral, he and Perci argued about him withdrawing his support in the war. He really hopes she won't bring it up again. He doesn't want to bend on it but if she looks at him with her sea green eyes he won't be able to say no.

Ever since the war began Perci has been going to the arena to vent her anger, so Clarence expects to find her there. When he doesn't, he goes to the beach. She's sitting on a sand dune staring at the tide. Clarence takes a breath -here goes nothing- and walks over and sits down next to her.

"Hi, Clarence," she says, not taking her eyes off the sea.

"Uh...hi." _Smoothe, Jackass_.

There's something different about Perci today. It takes Clarence a minute to realize she's wearing the white dress Calypso gave her over a year ago. This takes Clarence by surprise because he didn't know she kept it. He never knew she likes dresses.

"Pretty dress," he says then mentally kicks himself. _Really, Asshole? That's the best you can do?_

Perci gives him a look like she can't decide if he's serious or being sarcastic. "Thanks….?"

"Yeah, it's….pretty." Clarence hates looking like an idiot. "It's a nice dress…..pretty. It's really pretty….you, uh, you look pretty when you wear it."

Percy stares at him, blinks, then starts crying.

 _Shit. Shit, shit, shit._

Clarence has no idea what he said wrong or why Perci's crying. Killing monsters and beating the hell out of losers who get in his face are easy. Clarence knows all about

weapon use and history. He can tell people with ease how to properly clean weapons and armor. But, as soon as girls start crying, he's completely useless. He sits there inwardly panicking for what feels like an hour before finally thrusting the rose in front her face and blurting, "Here, it's for you, take it, please stop crying, I'm sorry!"

Perci sniffles and takes the rose. "Thank you, Clarence. I'm sorry. It's just-" she takes a shaky breath- "that's the nicest thing someone's said to me in a long time."

Seriously? Clarence will never be able to understand girls. End of story.

Perci calms down and wipes her eyes. Clarence sits there awkwardly.

Finally, Perci exhales and says, "Sorry. I didn't mean for you to see me blubbering."

"It's okay. I'm sorry you have to deal with so much." Clarence says. Silena told him to be understanding when talking to girls. Girls want to be validated when they're upset, apparently. "I, uh, saw you and Andrew fighting earlier. Sorry he was being a jerk."

"No," Perci shakes her head, "It's my fault. He's been under so much pressure, and I know he doesn't like Richard. I never should have brought him up."

Clarence doesn't know how to feel about this Richard person. He's never met the guy. Obviously, Andrew hates him, so that makes Clarence think he's a pretty cool guy. On the other hand, Perci probably likes Richard more than a friend, which is a problem for Clarence (for obvious reasons.) But…. Richard is human. He can provide the kind of stability and normalcy for Perci another demigod can't. He's already been doing that for

the last year from what Clarence has heard so…. Maybe this Richard person is okay. Maybe. Clarence hasn't met him yet.

"Hey, listen…." his voice trails off. He frowns. "Your nose is bleeding."

"Oh, yeah. It does that when I cry really hard." Perci doesn't sound overly concerned.

"Well don't let it get on your dress," Clarence says, taking off his bandana.

Perci wrinkles her nose, but she takes the bandana anyway. Clarence stands up and lifts her bridal style in his arms. To his surprise (and pleasure), she doesn't object.

He carries her back to her cabin, noticing how she's resting her head on his shoulder. Luckily, there aren't any campers around. They're all getting ready for lunch. Clarence sets Perci down gently in the doorway of cabin three.

She smiles gratefully at him. Her eyes are watery and sad and beautiful and tired. Clarence wants to say a lot of things, but instead he turns away and trudges off to his cabin. He doesn't notice that she watches him leave or that she's still holding the rose.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry it took me forever to update. To atone I am posting chapter five today as well. I am also updating chapter three of my other story, 'Apollo.' I encourage you all to check that one out. I am also posting the first chapter of my newest story 'Night Streeters.' Look out for that one as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Sea Green

Chapter Five

Percy goes missing because that's what she does when her friends need her. Andrew searches the entire camp but there's no sign of her at all. Andrew is so busy being stressed out, he doesn't notice Clarence until Clarence shoves him up against the wall of Athena's cabin.

"What the hell?!" demands Andrew. "What's your problem?"

"You are my problem, asswipe."

"Yeah, well," Andrew tries unsuccessfully to pry Clarence's hands off him, "save it for later. We can't afford to fight each other right now."

"I was gonna say the same damn thing to you," Clarence snarls. "Quit picking fights with my girl."

"Your…." It takes Andrew a second to realize who he's talking about. Then he scowls. "You mean Perci? She's not your girl. She doesn't belong to you."

"She doesn't belong to you either. I don't know who this Richard guy is but I'm sick of you giving Perci shit about him."

Andrew feels like he's been punched in the gut. How does Clarence know about Richard? Did Perci go running to him after their fight?

He tries to shake free again. "It's none of your business. Now, let-"

"Actually it is my business." Clarence puts his face just inches from Andrew's. "It pisses me off how you think you own her. You don't. So stop acting like a jealous twat and get your shit together. You're a fucking leader. Act like it."

"What about you?" Andrew shoots back. "If you love her so much why don't you fight for her? Why don't you join us instead of staying here at camp like a coward?"

Clarence punches Andrew in the face, breaking his nose. "At least I'm not still crying like a pussy over the fucking enemy."

* * *

Andrew gets a voicemail from Perci telling him to bring everyone at camp to the Empire State Building. On his way there, he gets another call from her. This time he answers.

"Hey," Percy says. "You get my message?"

"Perci, where have you been? Your message said almost nothing! We've been worried sick!"

"I'll fill you in later," Percy promises. "Where are you?"

"We're on our way like you asked, almost to Queens. But, Perci, what are you planning?" Andrew says. "We've left the camp virtually undefended, and there's no way the gods-"

"Trust me," Perci interrupts. "I'll see you there."

She hangs up. Andrew sits there wondering why he has to be in love with such a vague scatterbrain. The vans finally pull up at the front doors of the Empire State Building. Andrew is the first to get out, and when he walks up to Perci, he notices that she's doing a headcount. A look of irritation and dismay crosses her face when she sees that the Ares cabin is missing. Andrew chooses believe it's not just Clarence she was hoping to see.

Then he notices Perci staring at him and frowns. "What is it?"

"What's what?"

"You're looking at me funny."

Perci blinks then shakes her head. "It's, uh, nothing." She turns to the rest of the group. "Thanks for coming everyone. Chiron, after you."

But the old centaur shakes his head. "I came to wish you luck, my dear. But I make it a point never to visit unless I am summoned."

"But you're our leader." Perci protests.

Andrew knows this isn't true. Perci is the leader. He studies her face. There's something different about her, something he can't put his finger on. She has always been cute, but now she is seriously beautiful. Her hair is braided over one shoulder. She's wearing leather hiking boots, jeans, a black tank top, and a silver camoflage jacket (a gift from the Hunters a few years back.) A much different outfit than the one she wore yesterday. Andrew still doesn't know how he feels about her wearing dresses. Somehow, they make her seem too feminine. Too untouchable.

* * *

When they first get to Olympus, they briefly speak with Hestia. Finally, Perci says, "Um, Lady Hestia, we've come on urgent business. We need to see-"

"We know what you need," a man's voice says, and Andrew flinches because it's the last god he wants to see.

Hermes shimmers into existence. Hestia leaves. Good thing, too. Hermes doesn't look happy. Andrew knows it's because of him.

"Um, Hermes," Perci says. "We need to talk to Zeus. It's important."

Hermes's eyes are steely cold. "I am his messenger. May I take a message?"

Perci purses her lips. Turning to the other demigods, she says "You guys, why don't you do a sweep of the city? Check the defenses. See who's left in Olympus. Meet Andrew and me back here in thirty minutes."

Andrew feels a warm glow in his chest despite the situation. "That's a good idea. Connor and Travis, you two lead."

The conversation with Hermes is tense and unproductive. Zeus will not send any of the gods to aid in the defense of Manhattan. Athena has a message for Andrew, though. Try plan twenty-three and remember the rivers.

But, finally Andrew can't take it anymore. "Thank you, Hermes," he says. "And I… I wanted to say… I'm sorry about Lucy."

The god's expression hardens like he's been turned to marble. "You should've left that subject alone."

Andrew steps back nervously. "Sorry?"

"SORRY doesn't cut it!"

The caduceus turned into a cattle prod. "You should have saved her when you had the chance," Hermes growled. "You're the only one who could have!"

Andrew stands frozen in shock for the next few minutes. He barely even registers when Hermes leaves. Finally, Andrew staggers over to Athena's throne and sits down in front of it. He knows Perci is watching. He can't afford to look weak in front of her. He breaks down crying, anyway. Because Hermes is right. Andrew had a chance to save Lucy but he didn't. Lucy's fate, the war, the inevitable end the world - it is all his fault.

And then he learns that Perci bathed in the river styx. Which means Lucy did, too. And five seconds later, the invasion starts.

* * *

Richard tries to have fun at the beach. But, he's plagued constantly by nightmares and visions. He has no idea why he's having them or what they mean. Perci would know.

Richard doodles absentmindedly in the sand. He frowns at what he's written. The words are: Perci you are not the hero.

He stands up, feeling like he's been struck by lightning. "Oh, gods," he mutters. "That's what it means."

He turns and sprints back to his family's villa. He pounds up the porch steps and marches up to his father.

"Dad," he gasps out. "We have to go back."

"Back? We just got here."

"There's trouble in New York. Perci's in danger."

"Did she call you?"

"No...not exactly. But I know. It's a feeling."

Richard's father folds up his newspaper. "Your mother and I have been looking forward to this vacation for a long time."

"No, you haven't! You both hate the beach, you're just too stubborn to admit it!"

"Now, Richard-"

"Dad…" Richard draws in a deep breath. "I'll make you a deal. Get me back to New York, and I'll… I'll go to prep school in the fall." He's going against everything he wants in life. He's saying goodbye to freedom as he knows it. But, Perci's in danger. For her, he'll do anything. "I won't even complain. But you have to get me back to New York right now."

* * *

Andrew lays on a couch in The Plaza, thinking about Perci. He keeps reliving the argument they had over Richard in his head.

 _"Andrew. Listen, I had this dream about, um, Richard…"_

 _She told him about her dream, including Richard's drawing of Lucy as a kid. Andrew couldn't believe she was bringing up that stupid mortal at a time like this. It wasn't enough for her to spend all her free time with him. Now she had to drag him into the war. Richard Edmund Dare had nothing to do with this. He had no place in their lives._

 _Andrew rolled up his inspection scroll so hard he ripped it. "What do you want me to say?"_

 _"I'm not sure. You're the best strategist I know. If you were Kronos planning this war, what would you do next?"_

 _"I'd use Typhon as a distraction. Then I'd hit Olympus directly, while the gods were in the West."_

 _"Just like in Richard's picture."_

 _"Perci," he said, his voice tight, "Richard is just a mortal.""But what if her dream is true? Those other Titans - they said Olympus would be destroyed in a matter of days. They said they had plenty of other challenges. And what's with that picture of Lucy as a kid -"_

 _"We'll just have to be ready."_

 _"How?" she demands. She gestures to the wreckage that the Ares and Apollo cabins made. "Look at our camp. We can't even stop fighting each other. And I'm supposed to have my stupid soul reaped."_

 _Andrew threw down his scroll. "I knew we shouldn't have shown you the prophecy." He couldn't keep the anger and hurt out of his voice. "All it did was scare you. You run away from things when you're scared."_

 _"Me? Run away?" she looked like he'd just slapped her mother._

 _"Yes, you." he got right up in her face. "You're a coward, Perci jackson!" He realized he wasn't talking about the prophecy. He was talking about Richard and how the worthless mortal was taking her away from him. "Maybe you should go on that vacation with Richard, if he's so great."_

 _"Andrew -"_

 _"He'd totally be able to keep you safe while the rest of us die off," he snarled. "You can play on the beach and wear stupid dresses like this one." he gestured to the white dress she had on._

 _"You're not being fair!"_

 _"If you don't like our chances. If you don't like our company -"_

 _She slapped him across face as hard as she could. Which, being Perci, was pretty hard. "You're an idiot. I never should have told you about Richard. You're so useless when it comes to anything important."_

 _"What?" he sputtered. "Idiot? Useless?"_

 _"Yes, you're an idiot, Andrew Chase. You are the most unreliable person I have ever met in my life! I can't ever count you to help me when I need you!"_

 _He stood there at a complete loss for words. "Perci… I -"_

 _"Go back to moping over Lucy. It's what you do best. I'll figure it out by myself."_

 _Before he could say anything, she spun on her heel and stormed away._

Andrew shakes his head to get out of the memory. He stares up at the gilded ceiling. He's been so hurt and angry over Richard and Clarence, he hasn't realized until now that Perci is hurting, too. And he's the one causing that pain. He clenches his jaw, his mind made up. He can't sit here, wounded and weak, while she's out there fighting. He took a knife for her. He'll do it again.

He sits up then winces, gripping his arm. He stands up and gets himself moving. He manages to get on his battle armour. Then he grabs his knife and shield. Perci can depend on him. More than Richard. More than Clarence.

* * *

Of course Richard has to show up in his father's helicopter. Andrew scowls at the bright red helicopter as it suddenly pitches forward and careens sideways. Perci stares in horror, so he figures he'll save the stupid mortal.

"Come on, Perci," he growls. "We have to save your friend."

Andrew saves the worthless mortal, who is still dressed like he's on vacation: beach shorts, a sleeveless shirt, and sandals. Andrew lands the helicopter, scowling when he sees Richard jump out and run towards Perci. She hugs him then turns to Andrew in awe.

"I didn't know you could fly a helicopter."

"Neither did I. My dad's crazy into aviation. Plus, Daedalus had some notes on flying machines." He turns to Richard. "What are you doing here, Dare? Don't you know better than to fly into a war zone?"

"I -" Richard glances at Perci. "I had to be here. I knew Perci was in trouble."

Andrew flexes his bad shoulder. "Got that right. And let's not make a habit of me saving your sorry ass. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some injured friends I've got to take care of."

He storms off.

It isn't fair. Why does Richard have to show up now of all times? What does Perci see in him?

Why am I not enough? Andrew thinks, miserably.

* * *

Clarence goes on border control back at camp. Silena follows him around, waving her arms and yelling at him.

"You have to fight with us," she insists. "Without you we'll all die!"

Clarence ignores her. He's not in the mood.

Finally, she steps in front of him."Clarence LaRue, you listen to me!" she yells.

"I'm not fighting alongside punks who don't respect me or my siblings," he snarls.

"What about Perci?" Silena demands. "You love her, don't you?"

"That's not -"

"Don't you?"

"YES!" Clarence yells. "Yes, I'm in love with Perci Jackson. I think she's beautiful and smart and strong and completely perfect! What's your point?"

"If you don't fight, she'll die," Silena says quietly. "If you love her, fight for her."

He breathes heavily, but she's right. Perci needs him. The thought of her dying makes his chest hurt.

He turns and marches down the hill to rally his cabin for battle.

* * *

Clarence kills the drakon. Silena dies. Clarence takes out all of his anger on Kronos's army. He screams insults and dares the enemy to cross him. He ties the drakon carcass to the flying chariot, grabs the sword of one of his fallen brothers, and charges the enemy.

"I AM CLARENCE DRAKON-SLAYER!" he screamed. "I will kill you ALL! Where is Kronos? Bring him out! Is he a coward?"

He stays out there until the sun rises. His best friend Chris convinces him to take a break. Clarence goes inside the lobby of the Empire State building. He looks around until he sees someone who doesn't look like they belong in the group of warriors. He strides over and scowls down at the person.

"Who are you, punk?"

The boy looks up. "You must Clarence." He has curly red hair and freckles scattered across his face. His eyes are deep green, and his nose is sunburned and peeling. "Perci's told me about you."

Clarence's eyebrows shoot up. "Perci told you…" Then it hits him. "So you're Richard. You're the guy who has Chase whining like a bitch?"

Richard smiles drily. "Yeah, he doesn't like me very much." He stands up and brushes his hands off on his swim shorts. There are a bunch of drawings of Ancient Greek symbols on them, and Clarence wonders when Perci found the time to teach this guy Ancient Greek. "I came here because Perci was in danger, but…" he shrugs. "I'm not much of a fighter."

"Well," Clarence says gruffly, "I'm sure she appreciates you being here anyway."

He thinks about thanking Richard for being there for Perci, but decides not to. He can't afford to be all mushy over some guy he doesn't know.

* * *

Clarence loses a fight with an ice giant, and when he thaws, the war is over. Perci has defeated Kronos. Once the sky bridge is repaired, Clarence marches into the throne room still shivering. Ares bellows, "There's my boy!" He pounds Clarence on the back, calling him the best warrior he'd ever seen. "That drakon-slaying? THAT'S what I'm talking about!"

Clarence nods and blinks, stunned by the positive attention he's getting. He glances at Perci, who's beaming at him, then looks back at his father and starts to smile.

* * *

Poseidon hopes that Perci will accept Zeus's gift of immortality. If Perci is a goddess, he can protect her unhindered. He can chaperone suitors, threatening the ones he doesn't like to stay away from her. If she ever decides she wants to get married, he can officially approve the union. (Poseidon would prefer his daughter to be an eternal virgin, but that's besides the point.)

Because Perci is humble and has a good heart, she rejects immortality. Poseidon wants to destroy something. At the end of the day he's a father who just wants his daughter to live a long and happy life. She may not think that he notices the little things in her life, but he does. He knows that she wants safety and stability. He knows that she wants to wear make-up and pretty dresses but rarely does because they're not practical in a fight. He also knows about those two young upstarts, Clarence and Andrew. Those boys are headed towards a soon to be deadly rivalry for Perci's affections.

Perhaps if he can somehow separate her from them…

He visits her at Camp Half-Blood, briefly, while she's taking a walk on the beach.

"Good day for fishing," he says.

"Hey, Dad." She's wearing the white dress Calypso gave her. It occurs to him that it's the only dress she owns. "What are you doing here?"

He winked. "Never really got to talk in private on Olympus. I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? You came to the rescue."

"Yes, and I got my palace destroyed in the process, but you know - palaces can be rebuilt. I've gotten so many thank-you cards from the other gods. Even Ares wrote one, though I suspect Hera forced him to. It's rather gratifying. So, thank you. I suppose even the gods can learn new tricks."

"Yes," Perci says. Her brows furrow. "Um, Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Certainly, my dear. What is it?"

"Is it… Uh, is it possible to be girly and strong at the same time?"

That takes Poseidon by surprise because he never thought Perci would struggle with the ideas of femininity and strength. None of his other daughters had to ask themselves that question. Then again, Perci is different from his past daughters. None of them wielded a sword.

"Well - I'm not a woman, but I think that is possible," he says slowly.

"I'm sorry. It was a stupid question," she blurts.

"No, no," he says. "It's a question women have been asking themselves for thousands of years. As a man I think femininity is its own kind of strength." he smiles good humoredly. "After all, look at your mother."

He decides he should leave before Zeus throws a tantrum. But, before he goes back to Olympus, he speaks with Chiron.

* * *

A/N: hey, I'm back. I need to know something: Am I the only one who's annoyed that Annabeth only started being nice to Rachel after Rachel became the Oracle and was no longer competition for Percy's affections? I don't know about you guys, but to me, that's seems a little two-faced. I can understand not liking someone. But, even if you don't like someone you should still be polite. It really bothers me how, in most fanfictions, Rachel is portrayed as being a bitch to Annabeth, but in reality, it's the other way around. Annabeth spends all that time being a jerk to Rachel then suddenly does a 180 switch and starts trying to be her friend. If I were Rachel in that situation, I'd look at Annabeth sideways and call her out on it. Maybe it's just me.

A/N #2: Did you guys like Poseidon being protective over Perci. Would you like to see more of that?


	6. Chapter 6

Sea Green

Chapter Six

As the summer draws to a close, Perci thinks about Andrew and Clarence and how different her relationships are with each of them. Andrew is her best friend. He took a poisoned blade for her. He is smart and resourceful and dependable. He's saved her more times than she can count. Being around him is awe-inspiring and intimidating. And yet… Sure, he's handsome, but over the last year he's been irate and overbearing. She's blamed it on the stress of the war but now - she realizes it's because of Richard. Andrew's hated Richard until recently. Is it because he's the Oracle now and can't ever fall in love? Was he jealous of Richard all this time? Is he… Does he like her - as in, more than a friend?

She shakes the idea out of her head. That can't be right. If he's in love with her, he would have said something by now. Also, he's been in love with Lucy all this time, and Perci has no interest in being a rebound. Whoa, rebound? Since when has she thought about dating Andrew? He's her friend.

And then there's Clarence.

She has always had mixed feelings about him. He's her rival turned frenemy turned ally turned confidant turned… What, exactly? What is he to her? What is she to him? She thinks about how easy it is for him to make her laugh. When she's felt alone and scared, he's been there. He doesn't judge her, ever, and she knows she can depend on him. When she needed him most in the Battle of Manhattan, he was came. She knows he didn't ride into battle for her, specifically, but still he saved her. Seeing him ride in chariot with the blessing of Ares sent chills up her spine.

She also knows he can't lie to herself: she was seriously tempted to kiss him when he gave her the rose and carried her back to her cabin. It's way too easy to say she only felt that way because she was vulnerable and lonely.

It's too easy.

Clarence might just be in love with her. Andrew might just be in love with her, too.

And she….

She has no idea what she feels. Does she love Clarence? Does she love Andrew? Is it possible she's in love with both of them?

She remembers how Aphrodite promised a long time ago to make her love life hard. This makes Perci angry and sad at the the same time. She can't choose one boy without hurting the other.

Wait a minute.

Does she even want to choose one of them? She doesn't even know how she feels about either of them, let alone how they feel about her.

A knock on the door startles her out of her thoughts. She sits up in bed.

"Come in," she calls.

The door opens and Nicole Di Angelo pokes her head in.

"Chiron wants to talk to you," Nicole says.

"Okay, thank you, Nicole," Perci says.

She stands up, fixes her ponytail, and walks outside. She smiles when she sees Nicole walking beside her. It's good to have friends who aren't in love with you.

"So, Nicole," she says, "how are you settling into camp? I see you finished the Hades cabin."

"Yeah, it's cool here, I guess. But I'm not really into the whole campfire sing-along thing. I'll probably skip out on those."

Perci laughs. "I can relate. It took me forever to stop feeling self-conscious during sing-alongs. My 'singing' sounds like a toad trying to croak in the middle of a desert."

Nicole snorts. "Singing is not really a useful talent, anyway."

"No, I suppose not," Perci says wistfully. Nicole looks at her curiously and she grins. "Have you met any cute boys here at camp yet?"

"No, they're not really my type."

"Do you even have a type?"

Nicole scowls. "No, not really."

"Give it time, Nicole," says Perci encouragingly. "You're always welcome here. People do want to be your friend, and one of them may surprise you."

* * *

Perci sits down in front of Chiron on the Big House porch.

"You wanted to talk to me?" she asks. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Perci," Chiron smiles. "It was brought to my attention that you've been struggling with what you want to do in the upcoming school year. I merely wanted to speak with you about it."

"What? Oh, you mean… oh."

She'll admit she's embarrassed. She remembers mentioning to him that she doesn't know whether she wants to stay here at camp to train the new campers or go to school and try out for the cheerleading squad. She laughed it off, hoping he wouldn't take it seriously, but apparently he has.

"Listen, Chiron, I was just joking, really. I don't actually…" she starts to say but he holds up his hand to silence her explanation.

"You don't have to defend yourself to me. I know you have been struggling with certain ideologies for for awhile now." he says gently. "Perci, I want you to know that being a hero and being feminine are not mutually exclusive. You can enjoy wearing make-up and still hold your own in a fight. You can be a cheerleader and still wield a sword. You can be graceful and ladylike and poised and still be an effective leader."

"But I'm not graceful and ladylike and poised," Percy feels even more embarrassed when she starts to tear up. "I'm a grub."

"No, you are not a grub. This is what I wanted to speak to you about. You are a warrior but I can see that is not the path you want to take. There are finishing schools here in New England that could help you learn proper etiquette, if you want. You could serve in the court of Aphrodite and wear satin dresses that rustle when you walk; and learn the arts of flirtation and feminine grace. Being a warrior is not the only option for you, my dear."

"Am I allowed to serve in Aphrodite's court?" she asks. "I mean, I'm not a goddess."

"Demigods have lived on Olympus in the past, my dear, and there are many minor demigods who live there now," Chiron assures her. "Say the word and your father and I will set something up for you."

"I…" her voices falters.

"Take some time to consider your options. Let me know what you decide." he says encouragingly.

* * *

Clarence knows that Perci will be leaving for the school year, which bothers him. He was hoping that she'd stay because Andrew Fucking Chase is leaving. Unfortunately, she's not staying. Clarence won't have time to flirt with her and get her to like him. So, he goes to her cabin, hoping to get some alone time with her before she goes. Her door is open. She's just finishing packing her bags. She looks happy and almost excited. She is wearing short-shorts, sandals, and an orange muscle tee. Her skin is tan and flawless and practically glows in the sunlight. He steps inside, more than a little nervous, and clears his throat.

She turns around and smiles brilliantly at him. "Hey, Clarence."

It takes him a second to respond because he's a little distracted by her rose red lips and the way her camp beads are resting on her throat. "Uh, hey, listen… I heard you were leaving so I thought I'd come to wish you good luck."

She steps forward and gives him a hug. He hugs her back, a little uncomfortably. It's kind of the first time that he notices she has boobs.

She steps away still smiling. "Thanks, Clarence. Thanks for...for everything."

There's a long silence between them as he tries to decide what to say next.

Finally, he says, "So, where are you going to school?"

"It's an all girl school in Manhattan. It's a…" she pauses as if she's afraid that he'll laugh at her. "It's a finishing school called Emmaline's Academy."

"So… you're going to learn how to be a socialite?"

"Yes. I know it sounds stupid, but I've always wanted to be real girl. I want to know all those stupid etiquette rules. I want to be fashionable and proper and - and ladylike. Now I finally have a chance to be those things."

He doesn't know what to say to that. He has never thought of Perci going to school to learn how to be a socialite. But in hindsight it makes sense. Besides the beach and hanging out with friends, Perci's favorite place to be here at camp is Aphrodite's cabin. Clarence hasn't known why until now.

He realizes that she's waiting for him to speak.

"That's great - uh, good for you." he curses himself for sounding like a jackass. "I mean, I'm happy for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and hey… if you need a break from those stuffy classrooms, message me."

He's not exactly asking her out. Not really. Just letting her know he's here for her.

She relaxes. "Thank you. That really means a lot."

"Good."

Suddenly, she gets up on tiptoe and kisses his cheek.

* * *

Andrew doesn't mind Richard as the Oracle. In fact, he's actually a pretty cool guy. Andrew doesn't care that Richard will never date anyone (except maybe Apollo). No fucks given whatsoever. The two of them stand together on top of Half-Blood hill, waiting for Perci. The son of Athena is dressed in jeans, red tennis shoes, and a white button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The Oracle of Delphi is dressed in a blue muscle tee, tattered jeans, and flip flops. A red bandana is tied around his forehead.

"I know the only reason you like me now is because I'm not competing with you for Perci's attention," Richard says suddenly.

Andrew stares at him like he just dropped from outer space. "What?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Richard accuses. "You've hated me from the moment we met. You think I wouldn't notice the 180 switch you pulled after I became the Oracle? And you never even apologized to me for being an asshole."

"Listen, I was-"

"Immature. Two-faced. Selfish."

"Okay look-"

"No, listen. You're going to have a lot of competition when it comes to Perci. That's not even the Oracle talking. Perci is hot, smart, talented, and kind-hearted. Tons of guys are going to take an interest, not just me or Clarence. So, if you love her, stop acting like a jealous twat and do something about it."

"What do mean Clarence?" Andrew demands.

Richard snorts. "Look down there."

He points down the hill and Andrew follows his gaze. What he sees makes his blood boil. Clarence has his arm wrapped around Perci and she's laughing like he has just said something hilarious.

"Don't be a jerk," Richard murmers.

Perci and Clarence walk up to them. Clarence notices Andrew's expression of outrage and smirks. He hugs Perci, wishing her good luck. Then he claps Richard on the shoulder before turning to Andrew. His face has become stony but his eyes hold a challenge. Andrew is reminded of a conversation they had months ago, after the Battle of the Labyrinth.

 _"You'll never be able to make her happy," Andrew said. "You two have nothing in common. You aren't even friends."_

 _"You're too busy bitching over some long beyond saving traitor," Clarence shot back. "You think she'll want to be a rebound?"_

Is that what Perci thinks she'll be? Is that why he hasn't been able to get out of the friend zone?

Andrew clenches his jaw and holds out his hand. Clarence grasps it, but only for a second before he lets go.

* * *

Poseidon watches carefully and desperately wishes that he could just blast the two and be done with it. He can't wait to get her away from them, into Aphrodite's court. Perci serving under the love goddess is a double-edged sword, though. Aphrodite lives for drama, and she will not make Perci's love life any easier. Maybe he can ask Hera for some help…

* * *

A/N: In the next chapter there will be more of Perci's perspective and of course more of Poseidon being protective. Who knows… Maybe even a scene from Camp Jupiter? Who wants to meet FemJason, MaleReyna, and FemOctavian?


	7. Chapter 7

Sea Green

Chapter Seven

Rey, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, keeps his emotions carefully controlled as he sits at the head table in the dining hall of Camp Jupiter. He has to keep his emotions in check. He is the leader of a militaristic camp for demigods. He is powerful and roman. He does not show weakness.

Even so, he can't help but glance carefully at his colleague, Jessica Grace, as she eats her dinner. She's so beautiful, with her ice blue eyes, and golden hair that falls just below her shoulders. Her purple cloak and gold armor perfectly compliment her ivory skin. But she is so much more than her looks. She lead the attack on Mt. Orthys. She fought the titan Krios and defeated him. She saved Olympus and Camp Jupiter. If anyone is worthy of being Praetor, it's Jessica.

She is more than just a colleague to him. She is his rock, his closest companion...and she is destined to break his heart.

He can already feel himself starting to fall in love with her. He hopes that somewhere in the near future, she may see him as more than a fellow commander, but he remembers what Venus told him years ago: _No demigod will heal your heart._

He turns his attention back to his food, a plate of spaghetti and meatballs. Suddenly, it doesn't look so appetizing. He takes a bite anyway, knowing that it's not a good idea to referee the war games on an empty stomach. His gaze sweeps across the dining hall, taking in all the chaos. He briefly spots Nicole Di Angelo, Ambassador from Pluto, sitting at the Fifth Cohort's table. Her sudden appearance at the camp has him, and a lot of people, unsettled. He shows her proper courtesy, of course, and he never lets his anxiety show, but he can't help but feel a sense of foreboding at her presence. He mentioned this to Jessica, briefly, but she waved it aside, saying that it was simply the aura of children of the underworld.

Rey continues to eat as he surveys the other campers. Most avoid his wolf-like stare, with the exception of one person. Octavia, the camp augur, catches his eye and smiles. He immediately looks away, instead focusing on a pillar in the corner. He sees her stand up and strut over to the head table. Jessica notices this, too, and her posture stiffens.

Rey molds his face into one of cold indifference as the augur approaches.

"Praetors," she says, sweeping into a mocking curtsy, "I must speak with you on an urgent matter."

"Always the highlight of my day," Jessica says sarcastically. Then she smiles invitingly. "Go on then. What croakings of doom do have for us today?"

Octavia's smile becomes thin. "I consulted the auguries. I wish to speak to you about the Ambassador from Pluto, Nicole Di Angelo -"

"Oh, yes, we know, Octavia," Jessica rolls her eyes. "You think she's a threat to us all. What else is new?"

"It would not be wise to continue trying to defame her. You wouldn't want to anger her father," Rey adds.

Immediately, he wishes he stayed quiet because Octavia's eyes turn to him. They're cold and calculating and a pale, washed out blue. Her long white-blond hair is pulled into a bun in the hopes that she'll look more sophisticated. She's wearing a blue long sleeved shirt under her sleeveless white dress that is too big for her skinny frame. She doesn't look threatening, but Rey gets a sick feeling in his stomach everytime she looks at him. Her smirk widens and he feels like she's undressing him with her eyes.

"Of course not, Praetor," she purrs. "I merely wanted to bring you my concerns. That is my job as augur after all."

"It's your job to speak when you're told," Jessica snaps. "Since you don't have anything important to say, leave us."

The air turns dangerously humid, like a thunderstorm is about to erupt. Octavia flinches and scurries away.

Rey deeply inhales. He doesn't have the power to summon lightning like Jessica. He's not a great orator like Octavia. He can only give others strength when they need it. But he's suited to command. Commanders do not show weakness. They don't allow creatures like Octavia to get under their skin.

Jessica leans over and whispers, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," he says. "I'm fine."

* * *

Chiron is worried. He has seen many demigods die young, mostly children of the Big Three. Poseidon has only been blessed with a handful of demigod daughters and all of them have died because of men fighting for their affections. The most famous of all was Anne Boleyn. A beautiful, beguiling, intelligent woman who fell in love with a king obsessed with having a son. She couldn't give King Henry VII what he wanted, so she was falsely accused of adultery and beheaded.

Chiron hoped Perci would be spared the agony of a love triangle. Now he sees that he hoped in vain. He's glad she's going away. This means he can intervene without her being a distraction. He summons Clarence first, knowing that it would be dangerous to try to council both boys at once.

As soon as the son of Ares sits down, Chiron wastes no time.

"Clarence, you've taken a romantic interest in Perci," He says.

Clarence blushes. "Uh, yeah. So?"

"My boy…." the old centaur pauses for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "I would advise you to be wise when courting her."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"What I mean is….Poseidon has had very few daughters and all of them have met tragic ends because of love. Your rivalry with Andrew could very well be the literal death of Perci."

Clarence makes a choking sound. "What? Chiron, I would never hurt Perci! Andrew's a jackass, but he wouldn't either, at least I don't think he would."

"I'm not saying you would," Chiron explains gently. "I am saying that Perci's fate is a fragile one, and, well….I would advise you to look out for her. And don't let your jealousy override your better judgement."

"I don't understand-" Clarence voice cracks. Then he clears his throat. "I understand what you mean. Why would Perci be in danger from a couple of idiot dudes?"

Chiron sighs. This isn't going how he planned. He forgets sometimes that Andrew does better at picking up subtle hints and Clarence does better at direct confrontations.

"Are you familiar with the story of Anne Boleyn?"

* * *

Chiron's conversation with Andrew goes better than he expects it to. He urges the son of Athena to not be so focused on Perci and instead to find fulfillment elsewhere, such as his job as Olympus's new architect. He tells Andrew that jealousy and being territorial will only drive a wedge in his friendship with Perci.

Andrew seems to take it well. Emotions aren't his strong suit. He does much better when He can take a logical approach to things.

Secretly, Chiron believes that this is why Clarence is a much better match for Perci than Andrew. Clarence understands emotions. In many ways, he's ruled by them ( like his father ). He's always been very direct and honest about how he feels, whereas Andrew always expects others to simply know without telling them anything. Perci needs someone like Clarence. Someone who is honest and open and understands emotions. Perci and Andrew are a magnificent pair on the battlefield and as friends, but not so much romantically. Their personalities clash too much. Perci and Clarence are similar enough to understand each other on a deeper level.

Chiron usually doesn't stress too much about his students' love lives. They are young and irrational and they'll figure it out on their own for the most part. Chiron only stresses when things turn deadly, and in this case, he feels he must intervene before it has the potential to harm someone.

* * *

A/N: Has anyone here watched 'The Tudors' from Showtime? I know it's not the most historically accurate version of Henry VII's wives, but I love it. And I was always so upset when Anne Boleyn died. Therefore, I would like to issue a challenge. I'm calling it 'The Demigod Queen' challenge. It's a PJO Tudors crossover, where Anne Boleyn is a demigod, either a daughter of Zeus or Poseidon or Aphrodite ( with the power of charmspeak ) and she uses her powers to save herself and prove that she is innocent. ( after all, if an earthquake hits or lightning strikes the tower, people would believe that God is angry with her arrest. And with charmspeak, she could totally get people to confess to plotting against her. ) It would be a multi chapter story, not a one shot. Because Henry should work to get his wife back and deal with an uprising of the people.

A/N #2: For the record I have no idea how challenges work. I just really want to see this kind of story. I will also give it a shot, but not right now because I'm working on three fanfictions already.


	8. Chapter 8

Sea Green

Chapter Eight

Perci finds she loves serving in Aphrodite's court. After a year in finishing school, the goddess of love deems her ready to be one of her handmaids. When they're not attending on Aphrodite, they're doing charity work for the poor or flirting with the minor gods and demigods on Mt Olympus.

Perci always wanted to be girly, but circumstance never allowed her to. Now, she's wearing fashionable dresses, make-up every day, actually walking in heels without looking awkward or rolling her ankles (a feat she takes great pride in - it took six months to accomplish). But it goes beyond just that. Femininity goes beyond just what you wear. She loves not having to take charge for once. She loves being warm and friendly and flirty. She'll always be a sarcastic smartass, but she's learned to be more subtle.

Sometimes, she'll think about Clarence, and how their relationship has changed in the last year. The last time she saw him, he kissed her. It was a surprise, but not an unwelcome one. She kissed him back…..not realizing Andrew was watching. He was flew into a jealous rage, a fight broke out, and Perci had to break it up. She'll admit she was angry with both of them, but Andrew especially. They weren't dating. He never even tried to ask her out. And Clarence….. Clarence is a different story. In hindsight, it's pretty obvious to her now that he's always had a crush on her. And while she knows she has feelings for him, too, she is not sure exactly what those feelings are or how deep they run.

While she and Andrew aren't talking at the moment, She's still on speaking terms with Clarence. She's grateful that he understands she needs time to figure things out. She's grateful that he didn't try to pressure her into making a decision right then and there.

 _"I love you," he said._

 _It took her a second to process what he had just said. "What?"_

 _"I love you," he repeated, unfazed by her lack of a reaction. "I want us to be a thing - like, officially boyfriend and girlfriend."_

 _"Clarence, I…" she fumbled for the right answer. "I don't know…. I mean…"_

 _"You don't have to decide right now," he said. "You figure out what you want. I can wait."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"I'll wait for forever," he promised. "And if you need me, I'll be here."_

* * *

Hera knows she needs to set her plans in motions. She has to act now, while there is time. She sneaks away from Olympus (which was shut down a month ago) to visit Perci Jackson. She is not certain her plan will work, but it must be done. Her family has been separated for too long.

* * *

Rey isn't expecting to see Perci Jackson again. He isn't expecting her to have amnesia. But, nonetheless, here she is. She carried a Juno into camp, is apparently favored by Venus, and declared the daughter of Neptune.

She saved his life once. She saved him from being a guinea pig on Circe's island. He knows she's a daughter of Poseidon, not Neptune. Even though she doesn't remember him, he remembers her. They survived the Sirens, a battle with a cyclops, and an attack on Miami beach. She's even more beautiful than he remembers, but that's to be expected after four years. He takes her arrival as a good omen, even though she arrives a month after Jessica Grace goes missing.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait and for the shortness of this chapter. I only have a brief break before I have to go back to adulting, and I have my story 'Apollo' to edit and republish (under a new name).


	9. Chapter 9

Sea Green

Chapter Nine

Four years ago

Rey lost track of how long he'd been a guinea pig. His sister, Hylla, came into Circe's room to feed him twice a day, but other than that, he was alone with the other guinea pigs. He was lonely and depressed. The days dragged by, and all Rey did was sleep, eat, and run in his exercise wheel.

One day, while Circe was weaving and singing, Hylla walked in with two kids who looked to be around Rey's own age. The boy, who had curly blonde hair and stormcloud gray eyes, caught his breath upon seeing the tapestry. "It's beautiful."

"You appreciate weaving my dear?" Circe asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh, yes, ma'am!" the boy exclaimed. "My mother is -"

He stopped himself. He was probably a demigod.

Circe smiled. "You have good taste, my dear. I'm so glad you've come. My name is C.C."

Rey started squealing as the two kids introduced themselves. _It's a trap!_ He wanted to scream. _Run away!_

Circe called Hylla. "Hylla, take Perci on a tour, will you? Show her what we have available. The clothing will need to change. And the hair, my goodness. We will do a full image consultation after I've spoken with this gentleman."

"But…" Perci's voice sounded hurt. "What's wrong with my hair?"

Circe smiled benevolently. "My sweet girl, you are lovely. Really! But you're not showing off yourself or your talents. So much wasted potential!"

"Wasted?"

"Well, surely you're not happy the way you are! My goodness, there's not a single person who is. But don't worry. We can improve anyone here at the spa. Hylla will show you what I mean. You, my sweet girl, need to unlock your true self."

Perci seemed at a loss for words. "But… what about Andrew."

Circe gave Andrew a sad look. "Oh, definitely. Andrew requires my personal attention. He needs much more work than you do."

Andrew's eyes took on a sad longing. Rey knew that look. It meant Circe's charmspeak was working. He squealed louder, hoping to get Andrew's attention. Hylla gave him a dirty look.

Perci noticed and frowned uncertainly at the cage. "Well… I suppose…"

"Right this way, dear," Hylla said. Rey squealed again. Perci looked unsurely at Andrew, but he was too busy staring at Circe. So she allowed herself to be lead away by Hylla.

Rey continued to squeal. _Reeeeet. Reeeeeet._

He watched helplessly as Andrew fell victim to Circe's magic like so many others. She gave her signature speech about how men were pigs and then she dropped Andrew into the cage next to Rey.

 _You idiot!_ Rey wanted to scream. Instead, all he said was _Reeeet reeet._

After a few minutes, Perci's voice called: "Miss C.C. ?"

She walked in and Rey's heart stopped. Her black hair was newly washed, glossy and braided down her back with gold thread. She was wearing a sleeveless silk dress like Circe's, only blue instead of black. There was a seashell pendant around her neck. Her makeup was flawless.

She looked around the room. "Where's Andrew?"

Andrew squealed up a storm.

Circe gave a winning smile. "He's having one of our treatments, sweet girl. Not to worry. You look wonderful! What did you think of your tour?"

"You're island is beautiful."

"Yes, indeed. Our library has the best knowledge of the past three millenia. Anything you want to study. Anything you want to be."

Perci looked confused. "A supermodel?"

"Pah!" said Circe. "You, my dear, have the makings of a sorceress. Like me."

Perci took a step back. "A sorceress?"

"Yes, my dear." Circe proceeded to give her speech about how the only way for women was sorcery. Perci asked for a minute to say goodbye to Andrew, and the moment Circe left, Perci rushed over to the cage.

"Alright, which one is you?"

Andrew squealed. So did Rey. So did Blackbeard and all his crew.

Perci spotted Andrew's jeans and pulled out a bottle of what looked like multivitamins. She popped one in her mouth. When Circe came back, a fight broke out. Later, Rey would only remember bits and pieces. He turned back into a human thanks to the pills Perci dropped in the cage. He ran with her and Andrew to the pirates' ship, The Queen Anne's Revenge.

As the daughter of Poseidon, Perci could easily steer the ship on her own. Rey almost felt guilty for leaving Hylla at the mercy of the pirates, but she hadn't cared enough to save him from Circe. He would leave her on the island to fight pirates by herself. After all, Hylla had Circe to protect her.


End file.
